sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Reservations for Two
}} }} Reservations for Two is an album by Dionne Warwick, her eighth for the Arista label. It was recorded during the spring of 1987 and was released that summer. The LP was originally issued as number AL-8446 in the Arista Catalog, peaking at #57 on the Billboard album chart and selling 400,000 US copies. The album is now out-of-print. History The album was executive produced by Clive Davis. It was released in 1987 and includes the hit duet "Love Power" with Jeffrey Osborne, produced and arranged by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager. In the United States the single reached #11 in Cash Box, #12 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, #5 on the R&B singles chart, and #1 on the Adult Contemporary chart. The title track is also a duet, with Kashif, which reached #62 on the Billboard Hot 100, #20 on the R&B singles chart, and #7 on the Adult Contemporary chart. Track listing Personnel * Aaron Zigman and Jerry Knight - all instruments except drums and percussion (tracks 2, 5, 7), producers (2, 5, 7), musical bridge arrangement (2) * Alfie Silas - background Vocals (track 3) * Alan Estes - percussion (track 10) * Artie Butler - piano (track 10), orchestration (10), musical arrangement (10) * Ann Petter - design * Barry Manilow - producer (track 10), musical arrangement (10) * Bashiri Johnson - percussion (track 6) * Bernie Grundman - mastering * Bill Jackson - assistant engineer (track 10) * Bob Loftus - assistant engineer (track 6) * Burt Bacharach - synthesizers (track 4), additional synthesizer (1), producer (1, 4, 8) * Calvin Harris - additional engineer (track 6) * Carlos Vega - drums (tracks 1, 8) * Carole Bayer Sager - producer (tracks 1, 4, 8) * Charles Fearing - guitar (track 10) * Clifford Peterson - hairdresser * Clive Davis - executive producer * Daren Klein - additional engineer (tracks 1, 4, 8), engineer (2, 5, 7), mix engineer (3) * Darroll Gustamachio - engineer, mixer (tracks 6, 9) * Dann Huff - guitar (tracks 1, 4, 6, 8) * David Borruff - saxophone solo (track 4), synthesizer programming (1) * David Foster - synthesizers (track 1) * David Ii - saxophone (track 3) * David Lasley - background vocals (track 2) * Dionne Warwick - lead vocals (all tracks), background vocals (tracks 6, 10) * Ed Greene - drums (tracks 3, 10) * Eric Borenstein - project coordinator (track 10) * Frank Decaro - musical contractor (tracks 1, 4, 8) * Fred Zarr - keyboards (track 9), synthesizers (9), rhythm arrangement (9) * Gary Wagner - assistant engineer (tracks 1, 8) * Gene Page - string and horn arrangements (track 6), arrangement (3) * Greg Phillinganes - Rhodes electric piano (track 10), keyboards (1, 8) * Harry Langdon - photography * Howard Hewett - bocals (track 5) * Howard Smith - background vocals (track 3) * Ira Seigel - guitar (track 9) * Ivory Stone - background vocals (track 3) * James Ingram - background vocals (track 2) * Jeff Smith - synthesizer programming (track 9) * Jeffrey Osborne - lead vocals (track 1) * Joe Pizulo - background vocals (tracks 1, 4) * John Dranchak - assistant engineer (tracks 6, 9) * John Robinson - drums (tracks 2, 4, 5, 7) * June Pointer - vocals (track 8) * Kashif - keyboards (tracks 6, 9), synthesizers (6, 9), bass guitar (9), synthesizer programming (9), rhythm arrangement (6, 9), drums (6), percussion (6), lead vocals (6), background vocals (6), producer (6, 9) * Kenny G - alto saxophone solo (track 1) * Kevin Dorsey - background vocals (track 2) * Larry Smith - assistant engineer (tracks 6, 9) * Larry Williams - saxophone solo (track 7), synthesizer programming (6) * Luiz Archer - fashion stylist * Marc Hulett - assistant to Barry Manilow (track 10) * Marnie Riley - assistant engineer (tracks 1, 8) * Michael Boddicker - synthesizers (track 4) * Michael Delugg - associate producer and engineer (10) * Mick Guzauski - engineer and mixer (tracks 1, 4, 8), mix engineer (2, 5, 7) * Maude Gilman - art director * Nathan East - bass guitar (tracks 1, 3, 6, 8) * Neil Stubenhaus - bass guitar (tracks 4, 10) * Pat Henley - background vocals (track 3) * Paul Leim - drums (tracks 6, 9) * Paulinho da Costa - percussion (tracks 2, 5, 7, 9) * Phill Perry - background vocals (track 2) * Randy Kerber - synthesizers (track 8), keyboards (4) * Reginald Burke - keyboards (track 3) * Richard Page - background vocals (track 10) * Robbie Buchanan - additional synthesizer (track 1) * Robert Henley - background vocals (track 3) * Russ Terrana - additional engineer (track 6), engineer (3) * Russell Sidelsky - production coordinator (tracks 6, 9) * Smokey Robinson - lead vocals (track 3), mix engineer (3), producer (3) * Steve James - assistant engineer (track 6) * Steve MacMillan - assistant engineer (track 6) * Tom Funderburk - background vocals (track 10) * Tom Kelly - background vocals (track 10) * Tom Nist - assistant engineer (track 10) * Tommy Vicari - additional engineer (track 1) * Tim Feehan - background vocals (tracks 1, 4) * William Bryant - synthesizers (track 3) * Wynona Price - bake-up * Yogi Lee - background vocals (track 6) References External links *''Reservations for Two'' at Discogs Category:1987 albums Category:Dionne Warwick albums Category:Albums produced by Clive Davis Category:Albums produced by Burt Bacharach Category:Albums produced by Smokey Robinson Category:Arista Records albums